


By the Ocean's Breeze

by SammyFlower



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty and Jughead go to the beach, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Riverdale, beach, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: One-shot for the prompt "Your OTP draws a name in the sand."Jughead decides to take Betty on a date.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, bughead
Kudos: 21





	By the Ocean's Breeze

**By the Ocean’s Breeze**

“This was a perfect idea, Juggie.” Betty smiled as she dug her toes into the sand and let the warm sun soak into her skin. She sighed contentedly, closing her eyes and leaning back on her arms.   
Jughead smiled, his eyes trailing over her pale skin in contrast with her yellow bikini. The waves lapped at his feet as he tossed rocks into the ocean, attempting to skim them but knowing it would never work with the rush of the water. 

The beach was completely empty aside from the two of them, Jughead had specifically chosen a quiet beach for them to have the perfect date at. The picnic basket lay empty next to Betty and the towel she was lounging on, their bellies full from all the food they’d consumed. 

Jug breathed in the salty air before picking up a stick that had been washed up, he began scribbling in the mud with it, drawing swirls and circles before the shore washed them away. 

Looking up at Betty, who was still soaking in the sun, he walked further up the sand to a firmer area before snapping the stick shorter and crouching down to begin drawing the Serpent’s crest. 

He took his time, examining every detail. When he was satisfied with the crest, he moved over and wrote- in the best calligraphy he could muster- ‘Betty Cooper, Serpent Queen’. He grinned at his own work as he pushed his hair out of his face and leaned back on his toes.   
“Betts.” He called “I made you something.” 

Betty looked over at him with a smile before pushing herself up and walking over. She let out a small laugh when she saw what he had done. “That’s so cute, Jug.” she mused as he looked up at her. 

Her hand found the back of his head as she played with his hair whilst admiring the artwork, “You should really take up drawing.” 

Jug shrugged “Nah, I prefer the subtle art of the English language.” 

Betty sunk down to her knees, to be level with him, before planting a soft kiss on his lips “And what talent you have there.” she complimented before looking back at his creation in the sand. She began to laugh “You are so corny.” she teased, pushing him over before running towards the ocean. Jughead yelped as he landed in the sand, laughing before pushing himself back up. 

“That’s it, Betty Cooper!” He yelled, his face covered in glee as he chased after her, splashing her with water. She squealed as the cold water hit her warm body before splashing some water towards him. He gasped, running towards her.

“Juggie! No!” She giggled as he picked her up and sent them both crashing into the waves, Betty came up first, gasping and laughing as she clung to him.

He shook his head, his wet hair sending water flying. Betty wrapped her legs around his waist as they bobbed in the shallow shore. Her face growing soft as she looked at him in appreciation. 

“Jughead Jones…” She sighed “My Jughead Jones.” 


End file.
